1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display technology and in particular to wiring structure for driving a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exposed bonding pad is typically disposed overlying a substrate of a display panel for electrical connection to an active device or a printed circuit board comprising the active device to drive the display panel. In a subsequent process, a resist layer is formed directly on the bonding pad. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) frequently occurs during the photoresist coating process, so that electrostatic current flows into the display panel through the bonding pad, damaging the interior devices such as thin film transistor (TFT) devices. Further, when a conductive layer comprising the bonding pad is formed, a deposition process utilizing plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) is typically performed to form an overlying layer. When the plasma particles contact and then charge the bonding pad, a current flows into the display panel through the bonding pad, also damaging the interior devices. The damaged devices may negatively affect the performance of the display panel, downgrading or scrapping the display panel.